


Perfect Timing

by ecklainer



Category: Glee RPF, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey and Chris have been dating for a month…but they haven’t told Darren.  How will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about Chris Colfer and Joey Richter, you have been warned! A friend of mine has a crack ship fetish with these two and since she’s the only one I know that writes it I thought for her birthday why not give her something to read that she loves! Happy Birthday Mands!!!

Chris was nearly slammed back in to the wall when he opened the door. He had been in the middle of deciding the appropriate attire for tonight. Everything had to be perfect! This was their first time going out as a couple, just them two! It had been a long journey getting to this point. Acknowledging the feelings that surrounded them (which were very real and VERY mutual) just happened to be the easiest step, then came telling everyone (which had to start with one specific person) and they still had yet to do that. It’s not that this person would be upset, or he didn’t think he would, it’s just- He’s actually not sure why they still haven’t told him.

Chris looks up to see him slamming the door shut and quickly locking the handle and deadbolt. He turns to lean against the door, breathing heavily, when he finally catches Chris’s confused face staring back at him.

Chris finally got his brain to catch up enough to ask, “I thought I was meeting you over at your place?”

“Yeah, well, guess who caught on and wouldn’t quit hounding me with questions? He can be a persistent little shit, damn!

Chris pushes off the wall walking slowly towards him. “I don’t understand why we can’t just tell him? What’s stopping us?”

Joey reaches out to pull him in closer, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I’ve been trying to, honestly, it’s just-” He rolls his eyes and leans his forehead in against Chris’s, “every time I’ve tried he’s had something come up. I’m honestly starting to think he knows on some level and purposely has this shit happen right when he knows I’m going to tell him!”

Chris knew very well the many, weird occurrences that invaded Darren’s life at the most inopportune times. He too was subjected to the same bizarre things but he chalked it up to fame and the occasional crazy, but good intended fans that came with Glee and more importantly ‘Klaine’. He learned quickly, as apparently did Joey, that Darren is just a magnet for these things. Like the time Darren begged him for hours during the filming of a scene to go with him to get ice cream on break. He claimed he couldn’t be trusted to go alone and Chris had quickly led him towards the cafeteria before he could name the reasons why. As soon as they were seated at the picnic table a bird perfectly timed his poop to land right in the center of Darren’s ice cream. Of course Chris has to hurry and get another one before Darren’s whines were overheard but that was the most bizarre and funniest thing he’d ever seen at the time. It only got worse the longer he knew Darren so of course Joey, who has known Darren since college, has seen more and way worse than he has.

“Chris? You still with me?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, just remembering my experiences with his freaky luck. So how can we tell him? We really need to Joey.”

“Ugh, I know, I know. Can we just not think about it tonight? Tonight is supposed to be special. Just for us!” He leans in and presses his lips to Chris’s. “Mmm you smell good. Are you ready for our 3 year anniversary!?” He pulls back sporting his cute grin with his bottom lip tucked beneath his teeth.

Chris slaps his chest and pulls back. “Try one month! Yeah I’m ready just let me grab my stuff.” That’s when it hits him. How fast Joey came through the door and all flustered. “Joey, why did you come in here so out of breathe?”

“Oh. Yeah DAISY decided to follow me when I wouldn’t answer his questions.”

Chris giggles at the nickname he knew Darren was given years ago, it’s still funny.

“Why didn’t you just answer him? THERE was your perfect opportunity!”

“Because if I answered he’d want to hash out every single detail and I didn’t have time for that if we were going to make our dinner reservations. Besides isn’t tonight about us?”

“Yeah but you haven’t been able to tell him, I guess it just seemed like the perfect opportunity to me.” He gave him a quick kiss and turn to grab his wallet and phone off the hall table. “So how did you lose him?” He checks his phone while turning back towards Joey.

“Pretty sure I left him in the dust a couple of miles back. No worries.”

“Guess again!” He chuckled facing the screen towards Joey so he can read.

Darren: Why did my roommate and best friend in the whole wide world just run into your house dressed to impress?

Joey groans and brings his hands up to his face mumbling out words.

“I know we’ve been dating forever but I can’t understand a word your saying.” He leans in to kiss him when there’s a knock on the door.

Chris jumps back and Joey stiffens looking at him and puts a finger to his lips to indicate not to make a sound.

“I know you both are in there! I demand to know what’s going on right now! You owe me that much!”

Chris actually agrees with Darren for once and gives Joey a look. He knows he can read his expression because Joey starts shaking his head no. Chris huffs out a breath and whispers. “This is the perfect time. Come on we can reschedule if it goes on too long. Please? For me?” That gets him every time.

Joey rolls his eyes, pulls back from the door, and turns around to open it. Darren comes barreling right past them looking in the living room with wide eyes like he might find some sort of clue.

“Yes Dare? May we help you?” Chris asks calmly knowing Joey hasn’t made it to them yet.

“Don’t give me that! What the hell is going on Chris? Joey sneaks out of the house after avoiding my questions and then I follow him here!? Of all places!!!”

He knows Darren isn’t angry, just confused. “Why is that so hard to believe? Joey and I are friends too ya know? We don’t have to include you in everything we do!”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because all the sudden Darren looks like someone has let the wind out of his lungs. He crosses his arms with a pout and sinks into the couch. Joey makes it there around that time and looks up to Chris wondering what he could have missed.

He leans over to whisper in Chris’s ear but Darren speaks up again.

“No! No more secrets! I want the truth! NOW!”

“Daisy, Dare, D-“

“Quit trying to butter me up. Joey you’ve been sneaking around for weeks, I deserve to know what’s been going on especially if Chris, MY COWORKER, is involved!”

Joey glances over at Chris knowing he has to do this now and sighs.

“Fine. Chris and I… have been…dating.” He scrunches up his face preparing for the loud noise that’s soon to follow, but it doesn’t. Darren is just sitting there staring at him with his eyes drawn together in a confused expression.

“Ok…….. when?”

“A month ago.” Chris pipes up feeling he needs to be apart of this conversation some.

“A MONTH! You two have been keeping this from me for a month! Chris how- Joey what-” he stops and lets out this huge breath. “I don’t understand.”

“Don’t understand what man? You know I’ve always been on both sides of the spectrum, at least since I met you. Chris just kind of snuck up on me.” He glances over to the tall boy walking towards him, he stretches his arm out to grasp Chris’s hand.

Darren is staring at their intertwined fingers. He looks like he’s trying to let the past month flash through and make some loose ends connect and make sense.

“So the late night laundry?

“Calling Chris.”

“Taking breaks in your own trailer?”

“Calling Joey.”

He rests his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hands. He makes a small whine, “I don’t understand why you kept it from me though?”

“Joey, you want to take this one?” Chris side eyes him knowing that this was all Joey’s idea. He should be the one explaining that away.

“Gee thanks, you’re a prince.” He turns back to Darren. “I tried man, I really did! Then your mom called with news of your dog dying, those fucking pigeons grabbed your attention at the fountain, and don’t even get me started on the number of interrupted phone calls. You, sir, are not an easy man to talk to!”

Darren had to agree with the fact he’d been an extremely busy man this past month. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Chris why didn’t you tell me then? We’ve been working together like crazy lately!”

“Work isn’t the best place to just spring on you the fact that I started dating your best friend. Especially when we were filming as a ‘couple’! Besides it would’ve been better coming from him.”

“Look we should’ve told you way sooner I know man but what do you think? What’s your thoughts on all of this?”

“You care what I think?” Chris is a little wounded at the genuine happiness emanating from Darren at Joey’s words.

“Of course! You’re the reason we met in the first place, so yeah!”

“Well……….” Darren pretends to ponder it for a while. They should’ve known he would keep them waiting. “I LOVE IT!”

“Really dude!?”

“Are you kidding me? My roommate/best friend and my onscreen lover/ex-boyfriend whom I cheated on fucking dating!? Of course I’m ok with this!!! Oh my god, when you two get married I have to be the best man for both of you, wait how does that work? Who cares we’ll make it work! Of course the first child should be named Darren…or Everett…or Criss, no it can’t be Criss because two Chris’s in the same household would be confusing as hell….” Darren’s ramblings drown out as Chris glares at Joey with the most annoyed expression he can conjure up.

“This is why I didn’t tell him yet.”


End file.
